


kiss with a fist

by helahound



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Fisting, I'm really sorry about that, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post S8, Praise Kink, Spanking, keith fucks the universe, non-explicit tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahound/pseuds/helahound
Summary: “I— wait, how do you know this place?”“I, uh…”A huge muscled alien in nothing but assless chaps and a bowtie walks past and slaps Keith on the ass. "Hey, Keith." Keith’s face goes pink.James blinks. “Oh.”Oh.Keith Kogane fucks.or, Keith takes James to an alien sex club





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm coping with porn. This was meant to be a tentacle fic and I ended up with fisting but what can you do. 
> 
> I'd like to thank [Spooky](https://twitter.com/spooky_foot) for naming this for me. A true pun legend.

_Not everyone needs to know the weird shit you’re into, man._

Kinkade’s advice echoes through his mind a second after the words leave his mouth. James closes his eyes in despair and hopes Keith didn’t notice his slip. Tentacles, why did he have to bring up tentacles, he really needs to learn when to stop talking about things that shouldn’t be mentioned in polite company. He’s only two weeks into a joint mission with the Blades, he doesn’t want to fuck this up already.

When he opens his eyes again Keith is sucking on the straw of his space juice and staring at him contemplatively.

“Do you…” Keith starts slowly, and James waits to be asked to leave. “Want me to introduce you to someone?”

“I’m- wait, what?”

Keith finishes his juice. “Come on. You’ve got some rec time saved right?”

“Uh, I- yeah,” James stammers, as Keith drags him out of the mess hall. “But what— Keith, where are we going?”

 

* * *

 

The music pulses through the club, soft multi-colour lighting illuminating the packed dance floor. People wander through the club in various states of undress, someone with several extra limbs twists seductively around a pole, pale green skin on display.

A strange, amorphous, glowing blob floats near the ceiling, undulating in sync with the beat of the music. Something about the way it moves draws him in, makes him want to feel everything around him, makes him want to—

Keith’s hand lands on his shoulder and James starts, snapping out of the moment.

“Try not to look at that for too long. Unless you want to lose your clothes,” Keith leans in and says in his ear over the sound of the music.

James has never been to a nightclub in his life, but he gets the feeling that this one isn’t _quite_ the same as the ones back on Earth.

He notes the distinct lack of clothing he’s seen in the club and blushes. “This is…”

“A sex club,” Keith replies, nonplussed.

James eyes the two people copulating in the corner. Yeah, definitely a sex club. Keith brought him to an alien sex club.

“I— wait, how do you know this place?”

“I, uh…”

A huge muscled alien in nothing but assless chaps and a bowtie walks past and slaps Keith on the ass. "Hey, Keith." Keith’s face goes pink.

James blinks. “Oh.” _Oh._ Keith Kogane fucks.

His mind stutters to a stop and then restarts. Keith is—it’s not like James never noticed how pretty Keith was, it’s just that he never considered this as a possibility before. Well, no, that’s a lie, there was that one time in the showers after flight practice. And the time when they had to share a sim, and—okay, so maybe he had considered it. The point is, Keith’s sex life had always been an abstract concept, never in his wildest dreams did James expect _this_.

A pretty attendant walks up and asks them what they’d like. Keith takes her aside, whispering and shooting glances at James. The girl nods and smiles and James hears Keith say, “Put it on my tab,” as he makes his way back over.

Tab? Keith has a tab?

“Keith, what did you—”

Keith pats his shoulder. "Have fun."

James lets the attendant lead him to a private room in a daze, where she instructs him to undress before she leaves with a cheerful, “Enjoy your experience.”

‘Experience’ sounds ominous enough that James hesitates a little as he takes his clothes off, wondering what Keith signed him up for.

The room is round and empty, James fidgets as he stands in the center, completely naked. Just as he’s getting second thoughts a mechanical hiss echoes through the room and the gravity disappears.

James blinks in surprise as he starts floating. Is this what—

Something soft and slick twines around his ankle and slides up his thigh. James looks down at the tentacle in disbelief.

_Oh._

The tentacle slides even higher.

“Oh,” James moans out loud.

 

* * *

 

James emerges like a newborn foal finding its legs for the first time, weak and shaky. He can still feel the phantom touch of tentacles gliding across his skin, wet and slick, pushing inside him and opening him up.

He’s never felt better in his life. But despite the satisfaction he feels strangely empty now that it’s over, he’s aching for something else, something more. A switch has been flipped inside him and he wants everything.

Keith is lounging on one of the couches in a secluded corner of the club, jacket off and surrounded by extremely attractive, half naked aliens who drape themselves over him like he’s some kind of Roman conqueror being worshiped. He’s vaping something that smells like sex and cinnamon and James watches as he casually blows a cloud of vapor into the air. It's the hottest fucking thing James has ever seen.

"Hey. Did you have fun?" he asks, voice low and rough. A blue skinned man leans in to lick Keith's neck. James swallows, throat suddenly dry.

Heat sparks through him again and it makes him bold.

"Yeah, but I think we could be having more fun together." As soon as the words leave his mouth he holds his breath. He doesn’t want to assume too much, even if Keith is the one who brought him here in the first place.

Keith tilts his head, then waves a hand and the men slip away. He leans forward, eyes on James. "I'm listening."

 

* * *

 

Keith has him up against the door of the room in an instant, the kiss is filthy and sweet, like whatever Keith was just smoking. James moans into it. Keith hooks a hand under his waistband to grab his ass and squeeze, then his fingers travel lower, graze over his rim where he's still wet and fucked open.

Keith hums into his mouth. "You like being filled up, don't you."

James feels his cheeks go red hot. Keith knows where he was, what he was just doing, but hearing him say it out loud like that...

Keith's fingers sink into him all at once.

"Y-yes," James stutters out the answer with a moan. Keith smiles, eyes dark and James wants whatever Keith is about to give him.

"Think you can take my whole hand?" Keith slips a third finger in as he says it and James gasps, rocking back into them.

"Please," The thought of Keith getting his entire fist inside him—  

"Good boy," Keith whispers, biting at his jaw.

The words go straight to his dick and Keith notices, smirking. Another kink James didn't know he had to add to the list.

Keith bends him over the bed, ass up. He's so exposed like this it makes him shiver, Keith gets a hand on the small of his back to stop him squirming. Three fingers is easy, he's still so wet and stretched open from the tentacles and god, he's going to be getting off to the memory of those inside him for the rest of his life. The fourth finger is a little harder, it burns, just on the edge of too much and James whimpers.

Keith smooths a hand down his back. "Shh, you can take it."

James moans as Keith starts moving his fingers, slow at first, then just fast enough to make James buck into it, begging for more.

James doesn't know how long Keith has been fucking him, just that he never wants it to end. He's so full and he still wants more. Keith's hand slows and James feels his thumb brush across his stretched out rim.

"You ready, baby?"

"Please."

He's never wanted anything as much as he wants Keith's entire fist in his ass right now.

It hurts though, when Keith sinks in up to his knuckles and starts to push. It's too much. James squirms, trying to move further up the bed. The sudden stinging slap to ass makes him yelp, his cock twitches, leaking into the sheets and James gapes at nothing. Did Keith just...

"Are you going to be good for me? Or do I have to tie you down?" Keith's voice is low and raspy.

James has never heard him talk like this. He sounds like liquid sex. He wonders if he'd be able to come just from hearing Keith talk dirty to him.

A part of him wants to answer, _yes, please tie me down_ but that would mean Keith taking his fingers out of him and James isn't sure he's brave enough to try this a second time.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good, Daddy," just slips out and James freezes.

There's no way Keith didn't hear it but he doesn't skip a beat, "Stop moving then, unless you want me to spank you again."

James bites his lip, considering it.

Keith leans over him, whispers in his ear, "Don't think I can't see you thinking about it," The fingers inside him push again, knuckles dragging at his rim and James moans. "But this is what you really want isn't it." It’s not a question, Keith already knows exactly what James wants.

Keith pulls out, pushes in again. James sobs incoherently.

"Yes, yes, please, I need it—I need..."

There's an overwhelming sense of pressure and then his rim finally gives and Keith's hand sinks inside him. James chokes, clutching at the sheets desperately. The too-much, too-full feeling consuming him. And then Keith's hand shifts inside him, curling into a fist, he starts moving in small gentle thrusts and James blanks because that’s Keith fucking him with his entire hand.

Keith’s hand drags across his prostate, once, twice, and on the third pass James comes so hard he whites out.

He comes back to Keith stroking a hand soothingly down his side.

"You did so well. So good for me," Keith soothes.

James blinks away the tears in his eyes, he doesn't know when he started crying.

"Y-yeah?" he asks shakily.

He can still feel Keith's hand inside him, but it's distant. He feels like he's floating.

"Yeah," Keith presses a kiss to his lower back. "The best."

Keith pulls his hand out as carefully as he can and James winces at the gaping, empty feeling as it slips out of him.

"You can come inside me if you want to," he mumbles, eyes drifting shut. Keith must be aching by now, and James likes the thought of having Keith’s come inside him.

Keith is quiet for a moment, "Are you sure?" the words are hesitant, as if he doesn't want to overstep.

James snorts. "Yeah, I'm sure. Unless your dick is bigger than your hand, I think I'll manage."

Keith smacks him on the ass for that.

James sighs as he slides inside. He drifts as Keith fucks him, little shocks from the overstimulation making him gasp and dig his fingers into the sheets. It doesn’t take long for Keith to come, liquid heat filling James and leaking down his thighs as Keith pulls out.

Once the afterglow fades James blinks his eyes open and turns his head to stare at Keith, sprawled out beside him, arm flung over his head and sweat shining on his skin.

“Are we going to do this every time we have a day off?”

“If you want to,” Keith says simply.

James licks his lips. “Yeah, yeah I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/helahound)


End file.
